


Touch

by taradiane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradiane/pseuds/taradiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry kicks Draco out of their apartment for cheating and basically being a slob, he agrees to take him back on one condition - no sex until they fix the real problems underlying their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).



> Written in February 2003. This little ficlet was for a challenge issued by ivy_blossom on livejournal to her Veela Inc (another veteran H/D fandom staple) cohorts to finish a story for her. In said story, called 'Dirty,' Harry and Draco have broken up, mainly due to Draco being (in her words) an asshole. She attempted a sequel, but stalled on the ending. Hence this challenge. Ivy did eventually finish the sequel, and ended up with three pieces altogether. Unfortunately the site where they were hosted is gone now, but if I am able to locate another place where she'd archived them, I will update with a link here. She is a truly gifted writer. Please check out her other stories on AO3 (especially 'Origins').

~*~

  
If Draco thought that this self-imposed celibacy had been easy on Harry, he couldn't have been more wrong. As more time wore on, Harry's body took on an almost comfortable ache from the incessant need to touch his friend. For _friends_ was exactly what they had become. Harry now thought that it's what he should have done with Draco in the first place, but his teenage lust had taken him over and the thought of them being 'just friends' seemed ridiculous at the time. Their courtship back in seventh year had been so volatile, so full of unyielding passion coupled with a sometimes-burning hatred, that they bypassed the standard 'let's get to know each other better' formalities. He never thought that he would be in a purely platonic relationship with Draco, but that's what it had morphed into. A platonic relationship with about as much sexual tension between them as you could pack into all of Gringott's vaults combined. Harry was both pleased and pained at this development. Draco's restraint was assuring Harry that he had made the right decision, but he was wondering just how long he could hold out. And Draco was true to his word. There had been no physical contact at all, not even the accidental brush of a finger or knee.  
  
But everyone has his breaking point.  
  
Harry awoke from his fitful sleep one night to find Draco gazing down at him. Draco was standing next to Harry's bed, leaning slightly over, his hands hovering just centimeters above Harry's chest. Their eyes met - Harry's wide with shock, and Draco's heavy-lidded with an unadulterated captivation that Harry hadn't seen before. Harry didn't move, almost daring Draco to cross that line and not being sure just what he'd do if Draco followed through with it.  
  
Draco was full of surprises, apparently.  
  
Keeping his hands a mere whisper from the surface of Harry's heated flesh, he began to trace the dips and curves of Harry's form. Across his chest and down his arms. Into the crook of Harry's slightly curved elbow, along his side and down Harry's legs. Up between the slightly parted limbs tracing the lines of his toned thighs and leaving invisible caresses all along the vortex of his body. Back up again to Harry's chest and ceasing movement at the spot above Harry's heart. Draco's hands were trembling slightly from the unabashed need to make contact, but he remained obedient. He would not touch. It was as though Draco had to feel the heat from his skin; had to feel the force of the blood that rushed through Harry's veins; the life-force that made Harry so indescribably enchanting and constantly drew Draco to him like a moth to the flame. Harry would never know the exquisite agony that being burned so thoroughly had given his lover.  
  
Draco gave Harry a small, wistful smile, and turned around to walk out of Harry's bedroom. Harry raised his head and watched after him, the moonlight shining on Draco's form as he passed through the doorway. Harry stared, drunk from confusion and lust, as Draco walked out and turned down the hallway towards his own makeshift bedroom. Harry laid his head back onto the pillow, trying to shake the chill that was running through his body. The fine hairs on his arms and legs were standing up and his skin seemed especially sensitive to the nighttime breeze that was coming in through the cracked window. He could feel Draco's non-existent hands on his body; could still feel the energy that had emanated from Draco's fingertips just moments before. A small tremor ran down the length of his spine.  
  
 _God dammit_.  
  
Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He paused for a moment, running his fingers through his already disheveled tresses, and resolutely turned towards his doorway to make the short trek to Draco's room.  
  
Fuck the rules.

  
~*~


End file.
